


Getting Swept Away

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Everyone is of age though so it's fine, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, effectively complete unless my muse wants to play ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92
Summary: The Professor Kloss AU that literally no one asked for. Drabbles and one shots set in this universe. Will probably acquire a mature rating at some point.





	1. The One Where Karlie Is Sick

Taylor frowned in sympathy as she watched her favourite professor grimace and lightly touch her throat again after speaking. She could tell Professor Kloss was sick, even without her sniffling and her voice sounding raspy. She lacked her usual energy and passion for her subject. Her hands stayed still as she spoke other than when they reached for her water bottle or a tissue. Her eyes lacked their usual spark and had bags beneath them. Taylor might have found her voice a bit sexy if Karlie didn't look outright miserable. Finally, the lecture ended and rather than stick around to ask Karlie questions like she usually would, she gave her a small smile and waved as she got out of her seat before heading out of the lecture hall.

 

As she walked out of the hall, Taylor pulled out her phone and began typing out a list. When she walked through the door of the apartment she shared with Ed she only set down her backpack before grabbing her jacket off the arm of the couch where she left it.

 

"Where are you going? I thought we were reviewing together?" Cara asked.

 

"We will. I just need to run to the store quickly."

 

"I remembered to go grocery shopping the other day." Ed called from the kitchen.

 

"Yeah, but we don't have anything for soup." Taylor said, changing from the heels she wore to class to sneakers.

 

"Why do you need to make soup? You aren't coming down with something are you?" Ed asked.

 

"Who makes homemade soup anymore?" Cara asked, mostly to herself.

 

"No, I'm fine Ed."

 

"But if you're not sick then who – oh. Oh, Tay." Cara realized, giving Taylor a look that was a mix of amusement, pity, and sympathy like she always did when her hopeless crush came up.

 

"Stop looking at me like that." Taylor said without looking up from her phone as she double checked the list.

 

"What?" Ed asked.

 

"Professor Kloss was sick today." Cara explained.

 

"Taylor," Ed began.

 

"Look, I know it's stupid." Taylor cut him off. "And I have as much chance with her as Cara has with Professor Clark."

 

"Hey, leave me out of this." Cara protested.

 

"But," Taylor continued, "she's sick. And soup is good when you're sick, especially homemade soup. And I know she'll never look at me that way but...I want to."

 

There was a brief pause before Ed sighed and said, "Go to the store and Cara and I will make flashcards until you're done making the soup."

 

Karlie sat in her chair watching her students. Normally she liked to walk the room and be hands on with her students during lab sessions, at least as much as possible in a computer class, but today she was letting herself rest in her chair hoping it would help her get better quicker. One or more of her students had clearly noticed she wasn't feeling well and made sure everyone realized because her entire class were emailing in their questions instead of asking them personally.

Right as class ended and everyone packed up, she got an email from one student saying they couldn't submit the day's assignment. By the time they worked out that Cara had accidentally submitted a draft earlier and fixed it, the rest of her class had packed up and left.

"Feel better soon, Professor." Cara waved as she left.

Karlie waved back and turned around, surprised to see a pair of thermoses on her desk. Opening the first one, she felt her stomach growl as the smell of the vegetable soup cut through her congestion. Opening the second thermos, she had to actually sniff it before she recognized the scent of her favourite tea.

'Who would do that?' Karlie thought before spotting the note.

 

 _Get well soon!_ Even if she didn't recognize the handwriting, Karlie could only think of one of her students in that lab session who would be responsible.

 

"You owe me, Tay." Cara said as she walked out of the lab. "I just made an idiot of myself in front of her."

"Thought you were interested in Clark." Taylor asked.

"Calm your tits, I'm not after your girl. Even if half the women on campus are. But I'm not blind Taylor. She's hot and I made a fool out of myself in front of her."

"Yeah well, I'm giving you my lecture notes for it. And letting you spend an hour teasing me for supposedly being another Kloss groupie."

 

"You made her soup and sent out an email to our lab telling them to email in their questions because Kloss is sick. I think we're beyond the typical Kloss Krush victim and into a hopeless case."

 

"Miss Swift, please stay after." Karlie said as the lecture hall began to pack up. Watching her student make her way to the front of the hall, Karlie waited until everyone else had left before pulling the thermoses out of her desk drawer. "I believe these belong to you?"

Karlie began smiling as she watched a blush spread across Taylor's cheeks before she caught herself.  _She's your student! You're not meant to find her cute!_

"How did you know?" Taylor asked.

"There aren't many students who would sign a note with a cat smiling." Karlie pointed out. "I hope you at least bought Cara coffee for her help in distracting me."

"I had to let her copy my lecture notes for the week actually." Taylor confessed.

"As your teacher I should probably frown up Cara not taking her own notes. As a former student, I think she got a good deal." Karlie smiled. "How did you know my favourite tea? Or to make vegetable soup? Most people make chicken noodle when someone is sick."

"I recognized the tea from the tag. You drink that one a lot. And you mentioned being vegetarian as the odd fact about you when we all had to introduced ourselves the first day."

Karlie stared for a second, surprised Taylor remembered that, before smiling. "Thank you, Taylor. It was the first time I felt hungry in a couple of days and I felt a lot better with your soup in my system."

"You're welcome, Professor." Taylor bit back a grin.

Karlie dismissed her and tried and failed not to notice the blonde was wearing another tight skirt.


	2. A Bet

_Where is she?_ Karlie glanced at the clock on her car radio again. Taylor was meant to come out and meet her almost 15 minutes ago, and she was never late. If anything, she was usually early. On more than one occasion Karlie had heard Taylor pacing for a few minutes outside her office until it was time for her scheduled appointment. She'd have let her in but she liked the idea of Taylor being eager for her and then made to wait. For the five minutes or so she spent pacing to feel like hours.

Karlie had never been left waiting. Not for Taylor, or any other woman for that matter, and not in some time. Looking down at her lap, she debated whether to head into the bar. She had intended Taylor to know what to expect from tonight once she entered the car and there was way to pretend the bulge under the jeans was anything else. Karlie untucked her shirt and bit her lip as she continued looking down. With her shirt untucked and the dim lighting of the bar, she'd probably just get away with it. She knew this wasn't a college bar and the only students likely to be in there were Taylor and maybe Cara.

Walking inside and taking a moment to adjust to the smell of smoke, she glanced around the room. Spotting Ed and then Cara next to him, she followed their line of sight and finally spotted Taylor at a pool table. Seeing Taylor was mid game, she made her way over to the bar and ordered a drink, making sure to sit where she could watch. She could tell Taylor was new to the game, her stance was off and her movements lacked the easiness that came from practice or maybe that was just her natural clumsiness coming through. Sipping at her drink, she frowned as she watched the guy Taylor was playing with stare at Taylor as she played. He wasn't even pretending he wasn't staring at her ass or trying to look down her top and Karlie felt that possessive feeling she often got with the younger woman spread through her chest.

Just as she finished her drink, the game ended. Seeing Taylor start to rack the balls again, she debated between interrupting and continuing to watch her play. Seeing one of his friends walk over and the guy start to pull cash out of his wallet and Taylor start to do the same made the decision for her. She wasn't going to let him use Taylor for an easy bet.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was promised the next game." Karlie said as she walked over. Taylor turned around and smiled widely at her.

Taylor turned to the guy and gave him a much smaller smiler, "Sorry, I did promise her the next game. Next time?"

He reluctantly nodded and walked back to his friends. She swore she could hear one of them say something about him not getting Taylor's number and felt that feeling flare in her chest again.

"Sorry for making you wait." Taylor broke into her thoughts, bringing her attention back to her. "I was playing a game while waiting for you and lost track of time.

"That's okay." Karlie said as she grabbed began racking the balls, "How long have you been playing pool?"

"Not long. Cara taught me recently and I've been playing a few games here and there." Taylor bit her lip.

"Mind if I give you a few pointers?" Karlie asked.

"Not at all."

Karlie smiled and moved next to Taylor, beginning to point out the mistakes she had noticed while watching her. Even in the dim lighting she could see Taylor blush as she guided Taylor in adjusting her grip and stance. She knew when Taylor realized what she was wearing pressing against her as she stood behind Taylor to guide through a shot. If the way she momentarily froze hadn't given it away, the way Taylor slightly pressed back against her would have. She noticed Taylor suddenly seemed to need Karlie to guide her through a few more shots than before.

After another few minutes, Taylor asked, "Think I'm ready to put this all into practice?"

Having had more fun than expected with Taylor, Karlie just nodded and went to grab a cue. She could wait through one game. Coming back, she could see Taylor had managed a decent rack.

"How about we make this interesting?"

Karlie glanced up and gave Taylor an amused smile, "You want to make a bet?"

"Yeah." Taylor nodded and thought for a second, "How about if you win I'll do  _whatever_  you say for the rest of the night."

She couldn't deny she liked the sound of that. She already found herself imagining it along with her other plans for the evening. "And if I lose?"

"If I win, you have to take me out on a date." Taylor smirked.

"A date?" Taylor nodded. Karlie thought about it for a second. She couldn't deny she had thought about it. Making their hookups more than just sex. Letting Taylor get nervous for a second, Karlie finally offered her hand and they shook on it. "You have a bet."

At first Karlie just thought Taylor was getting lucky. She was taking the easy shots on her turns and making most of them. She even noticed Taylor seemed to be using what Karlie has shown her. It wasn't until the second "lucky" shot Taylor made that she started to piece it together. The way Taylor had quickly picked up what Karlie was showing her, rarely having to be corrected on the same thing more than once or twice. The fact Taylor's errors had been so classically beginner. The fact she even made a bet with her and had been going to with the guy before. Karlie was being hustled. She was more amused by it than anything. She knew Taylor could go after what she wanted she had gotten Karlie to start an affair with her after all, but she hadn't expected anything like this. She might be annoyed if she weren't slightly flattered Taylor wanted a date with her this badly. Watching Taylor sink the eight ball, she hid her smirk before Taylor could see it. No need to give up the game quite so soon. Congratulating Taylor on winning the game, Karlie put their cues back as Taylor went to get her bag and said goodbye to Ed and Cara, her mind turning with ideas.

As Karlie drove them to her house, Taylor couldn't help but glance at Karlie's lap every now and then, knowing what she was wearing and what would happen when they got to her place. Feeling Taylor's eyes on her, Karlie reached down and moved her shirt out of the way, letting Taylor see the strap on under her jeans. Glancing over and seeing Taylor biting her lip she wasn't surprised she felt Taylor's fingers trailing over it and watched Taylor's other hand slowing make it's way to the edge of her skirt.

"Don't you dare touch yourself. Not yet."

"Good girl." She smirked when Taylor's hand immediately stilled and then moved away. A car honking behind them finally jolted her back to the fact she was driving and she looked up to find the light had turned green.

The front door had barely shut behind them before Karlie pressed Taylor against it and kissed her, Taylor moaning into her mouth. Encouraging Taylor to wrap her legs around her, she carried her to the couch on the living room and set her down before encouraging her to bend over the arm of it. She ground against Taylor's ass, letting the strap on press against her and having to restrain herself from unbuttoning her jeans the second Taylor moaned, "Please."

"Not yet." Karlie lifted Taylor's skirt and ran a finger over her damp panties. "You thought you could hustle me, baby?"

She saw Taylor tense for a second and began pulling her panties down. "You thought I wouldn't notice? All those 'lucky' shots and how quickly you picked everything up? You hustled me, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You know what I do to naughty girls who try to hustle me?"

"What?"

Karlie's answer came in the form a smack to Taylor's ass. She gave Taylor a second to realize what was about to happen before raising her hand again and spanking her. She spanked her until she began squirming and moaning softly at each spank, her ass now pink. Karlie unbuttoned her jeans, freeing it from the denim before trailing her fingers through Taylor's wetness, teasing her clit as she did so. "Look at you. Such a dirty slut, getting off on getting spanked like a naughty girl."

Taylor's moan in response was as much of an answer as Karlie was going to get as she teased Taylor with her cock for a second before pushing it inside. Soon Karlie was thrusting in and out of her, Taylor's moans mixing with her own and the slap of her hips against Taylor's ass. She felt the strap on pressing against her clit once they were both panting she said, "Are you close Taylor? Do you want me to make you cum? Be a good girl and reach down and rub your clit for me and I'll let you come."

 

Taylor cumming after Karlie gave her one final spank and her cock pressing against her clit sent Karlie over the edge as well.

 

\-----------------------------------------

The next morning, as Taylor came out from the bathroom and grabbed one of the outfits that had somehow found its way into Karlie's closet, Karlie rolled over to watch her dress. After a moment, she said, "I'll pick you up at 7."

"What?" Taylor asked.

"For our date. I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice but casual." She couldn't ignore the warm feeling the smile spreading across Taylor's face gave her or how Taylor kissing her before she left for class had started to feel natural.


End file.
